


Rarepair Ship One-shots - Dream

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: One-shot books of Underrated Rare-Pairs [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Domestic Fluff, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Imprisonment, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, Protective Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Reincarnation, Soft Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), The Green Festival
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Formerly: Xali's Rare-pair Oneshot bookA bunch of cute AU's and one-shots of some rare-pair ships I like.As of now:- Dreamhusband- Illumidream- Awesamdream
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Kye Riddell, Clay | Dream/Luke | Punz (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband & Jeremy Wang, Corpse Husband & Rachel "Rae" Hofstetter, Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Dream | Cornelius/Corpse | C, ok back to platonic, potential: - Relationship
Series: One-shot books of Underrated Rare-Pairs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103375
Comments: 9
Kudos: 263
Collections: 12 Gemlins In a Trench Coat





	1. Bound to our past love #1 (Memories, Imprisonment, Proposal)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get some light fluff in, also i love the idea of Dream and Corpse being reincarnates of C and Cornelius from Tales Of The SMP.
> 
> (C will be Corpse from when they played town of salem)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! This is the first time im doing something ship centric sooo, yeah.

The Truth is, Dream didn’t want the discs to destroy L’manburg at first, but then he saw the community house, so…his goals and morals went downhill from there.

But really he only wanted the souls the discs held, to bring back his past lover and kid, Corpse would be easier to return C’s soul to, since he had been reborn, Robin would be harder. But there isn’t much he wouldn’t do for them, when he was Cornelius, and even now when he was Dream.

He just wanted his family back, and he would do anything to achieve it, though he regrets having to tear down any connection he had in his new life, besides Puffy, Sam, and Punz, who all knew and understood his yearning for his family. Because the chance to get them back, was worth the loss of any friendship he gained here.

Trusting others outside his family, he learned in his past life, only brought death and tragedy. And it was true, as he watched the wars wade on, half paying attention to his actions, but really he just… _did_ whatever his brain thought up.

He was focused on getting his family together again, though he wonders if they would hate him when they found out what he did to get them back.

But setting it up to bring them back, he decided he would leave that for later, he had asked Corpse to come over, since he had something important to tell him, which was technically true.

* * *

Dream gestured Corpse over, who sat curiously looking at the discs, Dream could tell Corpse _was_ C, due to the obvious attraction he felt towards ‘Cat’, “What did you want to tell me, Dream?” the other asked.

“What if… I told you, you had a past life and I could restore your memories from it?” Dream was so glad C- Corpse couldn’t see the light flush from under his mask at the proximity, he wondered what his reaction would be when he could see the world around him.

He had studied meticulously, the Nether Star rested on ‘Mellohi’ since Robin did not have a body to restore memories to. 

It was obvious Corpse did not believe him, “Okay… how do you know this?” He sounded unsure, it reminded him of when he- as Cornelius- would come up with crazy ideas and C would just go along with him, it only affirmed it in his mind that Corpse was C.

“Because, I had a past life too, there’s no coincidence when you played C when Karl told the story of the Town that went mad, neither about me playing Cornelius.” Dream said firmly, leaving no room for disbelief, but it wasn’t a coincidence how Karl chose their roles.

Dream knew Karl’s ability, he wasn’t immortal no, he had the ability to find places with heavy and historical events, when touching something important to history, he can recall events and piece it together like a puzzle.  
So Karl must have a reason, even if knowing Dream remembered, to put them in the roles they fit in.

Though he felt a tad bitter as he let Tubbo play the role of his son.

“So…” He could see a light blush on part of Corpses visible cheek, it had been heavily implied that Cornelius and Corpse shared an illegal but secret relationship back then, Dream nodded, “Yeah… I found a way to return your memories, since I never forgot… and to get back Robin.” He whispered.

Corpse looked at him, though it missed the obvious affection that he always somehow saw in C’s blind eyes, Corpse cared for Dream, and soon C would remember Cornelius, “I can’t say it’s unbelievable, because I might not be able to remember you as Cornelius and C, but I do know you, Dream, as Corpse, and you don’t really lie, unless you’re the impostor, of course.”

Dream felt light, like a burden had been lifted off his heavy shoulders, Dream untied his mask, since it didn’t matter much, Corpse/C, would be one of the only ones to see his face.

* * *

Corpse was confused, but he began to understand what Dream was telling him as he went on, inwardly he was flustered because well, he had been in secret Married to Dream with a child in their last life.

Though part of him was conflicted, because something in him knew Dream wasn’t lying, but Corpse knew _he_ , present him, had begun to like Sykkuno.

But he stayed silent, wondering if his whole personality would change into who C was, and he would loose his affection for his friends.

His eyes widened as Dream unclasped his mask, the porcelain being removed to reveal his features, Corpse doubts many people, if any at all had seen.

Something about Dreams sharp yet soft features tugged at something inside that he forgot, the scar on the side of his cheek probably had replaced a lot of freckles, as he traced the ones that were sparkled like fine stardust over his cheeks and nose, his hair was a light brownish blonde and went down to the top of the middle of his back, sharp yet heavily burdened emerald eyes met his deeper, almost blackish brown ones.

He was… pretty.

Somehow the scar seemed familiar, so he reached out slowly, pressing his thumb against the scarred skin, it wasn’t overly rough of a scar, the texture well… it felt like a scar, but he thinks in his past life, it meant something more to him.

* * *

_He can’t see, the world is all dark for him, he’s panicking and-_

_Someone grabs his hand, soft palm, rough fingertips, familiar scent and sound of a warm and soft voice._

_His fingers trace over a scar in an easy pattern, practiced over and over as they memorized every part of the person they loved so much._

* * *

Dream watched as Corpses eyes widened, seemingly blanking as he recalled something from the past.

Now was his chance, so he settled Corpse down gently as he could while he was rushing and activated the runes and enchantments he prepared, and watched as the discs glowed, ‘Mellohi’ combining with the Nether Star, and ‘Cat’ assimilating with Corpse.

He had already prepared clothing and blankets in case they were needed, but as he watched Robin form from his soul in the disc and Corpse change ever so slightly, he didn’t think they’d be needed just yet.

And with that, Dream felt whole.

But he knew it wouldn’t be for long, he had done awful things to regain his family, but he couldn’t say he regretted it. He was not meant to live again, but since he had been forced once again, his sole driving force was Corpse and Robin.

He hoped to have a little time before they would claim him unstable and throw him in the prison.

He gathered his boys into his arms, cradling their heads to his chest smiling softly.

_He would enjoy his time with his family for now._

* * *

It was rough for Corpse, having to meld both memories of his lives, as Dream had always known, and built from the old memories, and Robin just had old memories, but they adjusted and adapted like they always did.

Corpse still hung out with his friends he had gained in this lifetime, though he noticeably found himself searching out for Dream or Robins company in those times.

He loved spending time admiring Dream, the way he couldn’t as C in his past, constantly complimenting and flustering the other by pressing kisses to his freckles and scar, telling him how pretty he was and how happy he was to be able to see Dream.

But nothing can stay perfect forever, It wasn’t long before the SMP, not including Puffy, Sam, Philza and Techno, though Punz was there, not as a spy anymore, since Dream didn’t need that anymore, beyond for letting him know when they were on the hunt for Dream.

He did not need to run anymore, and he knew he had to get retribution for his actions in desperation to keep his land ~~this land he knew it like the back of his hand, Cornelius and C had come down what used to be hills here, visited the pond the Community house was once in, had proposed there-~~

Dream knows Corpse realized what was going on, as Dream walked towards the door, the banging from Quackity making him realize it was time, that and the forewarning he got from Punz.

Corpse hugged Dream tightly, his slightly more built musculature did well to try and hold Dream from leaving him, but Dream just smiled softly at Corpse, kissing his forehead, Robin was panicked because last time this happened, his papa had died, leaving Dad and him alone.

Until his Dad was killed too.

Dream gathered Robin into his arms, the teen was obviously scared, “It’s okay, they won’t kill me, even if they tried, they couldn’t.”

And with that, the SMP’s patience had run out, breaking down the door with a strategic axe swing his door had come off, as the people looked on, Dream with Corpse and an Unknown Teen looking wrongly domestic.

Dream was tugged away from the two, who were taken- much more gently- outside as Dream was tied up with rope and chain.

Tommy looked angry when looking between Corpse, Robin and Dream.

“More people to manipulate Dream? Where the hell are my discs that you wanted so badly for power? Was blowing up L’manburg not enough for you?” Tommy taunted as Corpse’s fists shook, Dream had admitted that he hadn’t done nice things, in desperate attempts to unite the server and keep peace, until he gave up and cut himself off to get Corpse and Robin back.

“Co- Dream did what he had to, he tried to keep the peace, because he didn’t want a repeat of The Town that went Mad!” Corpse said quickly, “But when he noticed no one listened, he gave up and went for the discs which contained my memories as C, and the soul of our son Robin.”

With that revealed Karl look shocked, “You remember?” he got a nod from Robin, Corpse and Dream.

“That doesn’t excuse what he did to get it,” Tubbo said firmly, despite his sympathy, Dream snorted, “And I suppose everyone else who’s done shi- bad things are excused because I’m the best person to blame for everything?” which made everyone flinch hard.

Dream knew he could not talk his way out of this punishment, but he could convince them to change the punishment, “I don’t want to die, so instead of an execution, you can lock me in Pandora’s Vault- Sam and I’s prison, for a certain amount of time, until my punishment is payed.”

It seemed like a fair trade, because as much as Dream had done awful things, killing him, while judging him as well for their actions, would make them no better than he had been in his desperation.

* * *

It had been a couple months since Dream had been locked away, he never was truly lonely for long, Sam, Punz, Puffy, Robin and Corpse all visited when they could, Sam being the owner was always around and never let Dream rot in his cell for long.

Dream could feel the parts of himself that had shattered under his responsibilities and actions begin to slowly heal, and even sometimes Bad, Fundy, Eret, Niki, Sapnap, and George would visit every couple of weeks, Karl alongside Sapnap usually, to learn more about the past, and Dream assisted him with his powers as best as he could.

It was peaceful, and Dream finally felt content with the peace that had prevailed under his time in the Prison, though he regretted he had caused so much stress upon his friends, he couldn’t be happier he got his family back.

* * *

**SHORT DRABBLES FOR THIS AU FROM HERE ON**

_Warnings: There may be sensitive topics past this point._  
\---

It was Christmas Time once again, he had been here almost a full year, would be in less than a month.

The Prison was ~~cold, so cold~~ warm because of the Lava towers that existed on each corner.

He wasn’t sure why he had been here in his cell for so long, he had been doing so good too, he had been nice and polite, obeyed even though, he could escape the prison easily if he wanted to.

“Dream?”

He knows that voice, it was Corpse, when was the last time someone came to visit? A couple weeks at least he knows.

Why?

Sturdy arms wrap around him, his body was softer than it used to be, still lean muscles adorned his body, but that was out of pure stubbornness he did not want to become all soft and mushy in here.

Dream curled into the first touch he had gotten in a couple weeks, he was systematically let out and put back in, but… Sam always said everyone was too busy.

“I’m so sorry Sweetheart… I hope you can forgive me when you find out why we were busy.”

He’d always forgive Corpse.

* * *

He woke up slowly, arms stretched out across a bed-

A bed?

He shot up frantically looking around, he was out of the prison, he could hear music outside and laughing-

He stumbles out of bed, ignoring the fact he had been changed into a Christmas sweater that was a bit oversized for his smaller muscles and thick black leggings, he threw on his boots as fast as he could, stumbling outside into someone's arms.

“Duckling!” He felt arms wrap around him and he melted into the embrace of his pseudo mother.

He looked around, the SMP, the parts that didn’t blow up- thought that had begun to repair slowly- was decorated with lights and all sorts of christmas theme.

He met Corpses eyes and with the help of Puffy walked towards his boyfriend, Corpse was conversing with Sykkuno and Toast, who lit up at the sight of him, but Toast was held back from greeting Dream as Corpse came forwards.

Before they met for a hug, about 2-3 feet away Corpse dropped to a knee, fumbling with something in his sweater pocket and…

He pulled out a ring.

He could hear the cheers around them as he stared in shock before he cupped his hands over his mouth.

“Yes…” Dream whispered, somehow loud enough to be heard over the excited chatter.  
He and Corpse could finally be together.

* * *


	2. Coffee Shop AU #1 - Emerald eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COFFEE SHOP AU LETS GOOO
> 
> * * *
> 
> Prompt that inspired this:
> 
> _Person A is on the worst blind/Tinder/Grindr date and Person B ‘accidentally’ dump a drink on my date to save me._

Corpse really regrets going out and trying to find a date, like his family ~~press~~ encouraged him to.

She didn't seem like a bad person at first, she was nice and generally respectful, and she was pretty and they had similar interests.

He was wondering if Angel (ha what a name, not like she acted anything like what her name implied) had faked such information to seem more sane than she actually was, he had been uncomfortable the whole time, even more so than he usually was in general which was saying something.

At least the owner was pretty cute, and seemed sympathetic to his situation.

So Subconsciously he found himself talking more with the aptly named- Dream, than Angel whenever he came around with drinks or whatever else they ordered.

He found himself drawn to honey brown hair tied up in a bun that was slightly messy with natural curls, enough hair left to frame a somehow sharp yet soft face, freckles smattered like stardust that found its way to earth in the sunlight, Emerald eyes that was purer and bright, yet dark and deep whenever he met them, a knowing look shone in them, soft lips curled into a sympathetic smile as he thanked him for the Tea he had asked for.

He grimaced as Angel took his hands into hers, creepily running her fingers over his rougher and larger hands, it was all in all, supposed to be a casual date, probably not an official relationship coming out of it, but he hoped maybe instead of whatever... _this_ was, he might get a friendship.

He really had too high expectations, but she got too close in his personal space, and he could tell his face- what was visible, since Covid and All ~~Totally not using the mask to also to prevent her from kissing him~~ and the fact he usually covered part of his face anyways,- was extremely uncomfortable, and probably scared because she was too close without asking and-

Corpse blinked as suddenly a bunch of Ice Coffee got splashed on her sundress, the brown soaking into the peach fabric.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" He turned to the side, seeing Dream with an empty cup, looking anything _but_ sorry to have done that, Angel laughed it off, frustration clear before her eyes widened and her pupils shrunk like a cat seeing an opportunity she was waiting for, "Oh Corpse I'm so sorry for his clumsiness, I have some clothes we can change into at my hous-" Her suggestive tone was shut down quickly.

"Sorry Ma'am about that, truly, I wish I had female clothes on hand that I could give you, but I only have some male uniforms on hand, I hope it's not too much of a problem if you guys meet another day, I'd hate for your dress to stain." Somehow Dream had sounded perfectly believable, he was impressed, so he said a hurried goodbye to Angel, following Dream to where he ushered him.

"I noticed you were uncomfortable," Dream commented as he sifted through clothing's, apparently Dream lived above his store, in a decent sized appartment, he was respectful and kind, not pushing Corpse for answers or stopping when he seemed uncomfortable.

Handing him a deeper purpled shirt and black zipped hoodie, Corpse quickly changed, slipping off the Dress Shirt Rae had him wear because, _'It looks good on you, just unbutton this~ and... look!'_ shaking his head he laughed, liking the way both the shirt and hoodie weren't overly tight or loose, Dream was only an inch or two taller, but a bit leaner than Corpse was, but it was good they fit.

The exchange ended shortly after that, though he was satisfied as he had gotten Dreams number, a new friend, and potentially something more.

* * *

Corpse laughs as Rae bops Sykkuno on the head, eyes unbidden catching onto the Coffee Shop across the street, eyes widening when he realized besides messages, he had not been able to see Dream again.

Ignoring the confused exclamations from Toast, Rae and Sykkuno he heads to the shop, gesturing over to his friends who either light up- Sykkuno, who has heard about Dream,- or Wincing- Rae who set up the date,- and Toast who seemed excited for a reason Corpse didn't know, but didn't question.

Well...

"Dream!" Toast cheered seeing the honey brown-blonde haired worker, who lit up at the sight of Toast, eyes widening further at the sight of Corpse too.

"Toast? You never said you were friends with Corpse," Dream laughed, Corpse becoming concerned for himself because he should not be so entranced by the honey dipped words, coated so sickly sweet he thinks he should probably stop ghosting his doctors call.

He's so utterly entranced and he's only ever met up with Dream once, despite the amount of messages and voice calls they take.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surpris-" Toast begins but is cut off as Dream sighs softly, sun shining down like glittering dust that highlights Dream's already ethereal features to a new level, his hair practically glowing, and his eyes like a forest on fire, burning down beliefs like a forest, ready to grow anew.

He's already fallen so hard for the man with warm and gentle smiles that caress his anxiety like a blanket, covering up any worries he ever felt, eyes that shine with new hope and embers of a darker past, honey warm hair that falls gently around pretty features.

He is completely and utterly fucked.

And from the way his totally unhelpful friends giggle at him and whisper when they think he's too busy being a mess to ask, they know it too.

* * *

It had been a couple months since that meetup at the Coffee shop, finding himself drawn to sweet words, wheezing laughter and honey dipped words, promises, and the friendship he wants more than he probably should from.

Corpse, who's always been musically ends up, well, of course he ends up making a song, he can practically hear the teases from Toast and Rae if they heard him singing this.

"The summer night, the fading light," Corpse begins lowly, it would probably sound better sung by someone with a lighter voice, but he doesn't really care right now,

"The perfect place, the perfect time,"

Really it was, because maybe he's cheesy for believing there was no coincidence in the way they met, because the events in his mind, played out too perfectly when he thought about them.

"To take you somewhere we both want to go,"

He remembered when he asked Dream, not even subtly at all because everyone, including Dream gave him a teasing look, when he asked where Dream would want to go on a date, if he would.

He flushes slightly remembering when Dream teased about the idea of Corpse asking him out.

"A starry drive in mid July,"

He recalls laying on the hood of his car with Dream, the two had been driving home after a hangout, and since Corpse lived in Dreams houses direction they left together, sidetracking to stop on a nearby hill Dream said was somewhere he visited with someone who used to be important to him.

He remembers the anger for Dream, when he heard about George and Fundy, both relationships from his past, that weren't the most healthy for him and he was glad he could create better memories here with him.

"Park the car, turn off the lights"

Corpse enjoyed the quiet nights spent over calls, or in person, just laying quietly with the other brought a sense of peace he yearned for.

"And venture through a field out on our own,"

Dream was surprisingly a huge adventurer, loving to go on hikes, or simple things that allow him to exercise his lean muscles, whether that be parkouring up a building as Corpse desperately tries to stop him from being reckless, or just choosing a harder or longer route on the walks they take.

"The birds they sang a melody  
My heart was keeping time and we  
Were dancing on the edge of something new  
Slow at first but still it seems  
That we'll go down in history  
As lovers from the start, just me and you," 

Corpse had never fallen so hard and fast for someone, but it was the Dream effect, aptly named by Rae who compared Dream and Sykkuno working together could probably make the whole world simp for the two.

"I've spent a thousand nights,"

The whole reason he wrote this song is coming up...

"Lost in your emerald eyes-"

"Emerald eyes, huh?" A soft voice says, he whips around, eyes wide as he sees Dream in a large Mellow green hoodie, thick leggings covering his muscled legs as he walks over, sitting down to lean against him.

He feels his heart thud in his chest, what was visible of his face, was probably red and flushed as Dream, although taller than him by and inch or two, rested his head on Corpses Chest, an acceptance to the unspoken confession resting in the air.

Pressing a kiss to the crown of his head, he gently ran through Dreams soft hair with his fingers.

He's only the slightest bit disappointed that he can't see Dream's emerald eyes blink blearily from beneath golden dust eyelashes, thick and curled as he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Chapter LETS GO!
> 
> Next might be Marvel/Dc au, perhaps.
> 
> Feel free to suggest au's~!
> 
> Song: Emerald Eyes - Anson Seabra
> 
> (Anson Seabra, Ashnikko, and Penelope Scott are probs 3 of my fav singer/song writers, Alec Benjamin and Melanie Martinez too.)


End file.
